Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style)
Alerina4the5th's Animal Style of 1986 Labyrinth Cast * Aleu (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Sarah * Grand Duke of the Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) as Jareth * Diablo (Sleeping Beauty) as Jareth (Owl) * Baby Bambi (Bambi 1) as Toby * Shining Armor (My Little Pony) as Hoggle * Jumba (Lilo & Stitch) as Ludo * Bartoz and Zozi (Bartok the Magnificent) as Sir Didymus * Luiz (Rio) as Ambroscious * Flik (A Bug's Life) as The Worm * The Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) as The Goblins * Pinky and his Frog men (Rock-A-Doodle) as The Fireys * Nicodemus (The Secret of NIMH) as The Wiseman * Iago (Aladdin) as The Wiseman's Hat * Miss Judson (The Great Mouse Detective) as The Junk Lady * Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) as The Right and Left Knocker Doors * Elephants (Tarzan) as The False Alarms * Fiver (Watership Down) as Robert * Siri (Rugrats Go Wild!) as Irene Scene Index * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 1: Opening Titles "Underground" * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 2: At the Park * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 3: Running Home/Siri's Confrontment * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 4: Lancelot is Missing/The Story * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 5: Grand Duke of the Owls Enters * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 6: The Labyrinth * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 7: Meet Shining Armor * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 8: Figuring out the Labyrinth/Flik the Ant * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 9: Dance Magic Dance * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 10: Two Entrances * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 11: Shining Armor Helps Aleu * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 12: The Elephants/Duke of the Owls appears again * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 13: Narrow Escape * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 14: Nicodemus * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 15: Rescuing Jumba * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 16: Meeting Jaq and Gus * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 17: Into the Forest/Duke of the Owls confronts Shining Armor * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 18: The Frog encounter * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 19: The Bog of Eternal Stentch * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 20: Meet Bartok and Zozi * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 21: Shining Armor gives Aleu the Peach * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 22: "As The World Falls Down" * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 23: At the Junkyard * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 24: Battle with Cyclops * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 25: Duke of the Owls summons his owls * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 26: Owl Battle * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 27: Within You * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 28: Aleu confronts Duke of the Owls * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 29: Farwell * Labyrinth (Alerkina4the5th Animal Style) part 30: End Credits Notice * I (Alerkina4the5th) will make this in May 2016. Gallery Category:Alerkina4the5th Category:Labyrinth Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoof Category:Animal style Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:CopperandAleu Fan Category:Alerkina4